


After School Specials

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Devil May Cry Attends Redgrave Elementary [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adults doing their best, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Devil May Cry is a couple miles away from Redgrave Elementary, and every afternoon, Nero gets picked up. The walk home depends on whoever's picking him up that day.[Authorized Translation(s): 中文 (Ao3/Lofter/MTSlash)]





	After School Specials

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> This is the result of watching about ten hours worth of game cutscenes to catch up and another ten hours of gameplay of DMC 5, and getting that cliffhanger ending, omgs. They're so lucky I love these dumb theater nerds. I just want that family feels, damn it. (i want closure, omgs.)

_Dante_

When Nero hasn't left by the time the yard outside the school is empty, Credo and Kyrie wait with him, the young police cadet resisting the urge to roll his eyes because he's already guessed who should be there by now. 

"You can go home, you know," Nero says, looking bored. He's already used to this, doesn't expect anything less actually. It's always a hit or miss on whether Dante will be late or not, but he always shows up. 

"You're ten," Credo replies, "it'd be irresponsible to leave you alone."

"You might get kidnapped," Kyrie adds, looking fearful. "Credo told me all about it. There's people out there who wants to take little children to eat their brains!" 

The young man frowns, suspicious as to where she got that kind of information. "I did not tell you that last part." 

The brunette child smiles sheepishly. 

"I can take care of myself," Nero interjects, trying to sound grown up. "Father taught me how to fight."

"You're ten," Credo repeats. 

Nero pouts but lets it go because Kyrie's giving him a pleading look, feeling the same responsibility as her brother.

"Hey, little buddy!" 

The three of them look over, seeing the white-haired man strutting their way with a big smile and a wave. 

"You're late," Credo says as he usually does when it's the older man's turn to pick up Nero. 

"I know," Dante says, patting his nephew on the head. "Time to head to home, kid."

"You're late," Nero repeats, frowning with his arms crossed. 

"I know, I know, sorry about that. The job today took longer than I thought, and I ran all the way here right when I got back." 

"That's why you should get a car," Credo comments. 

Dante grins widely. "You know how that won't last. It's motorcycles or nothing in this family."

"Then where's your bike?"

". . . It's in need of repairs. Anyways, let's go, Nero. If we don't get back before Vergil gets home, he's going to get pissed." 

Nero just remains frowning, arms crossed as he glares up at his uncle who forces out a laugh. 

"Hey, I said I was sorry. What you want from me?” Dante asks. 

"I don't want to walk," the boy replies, wrinkling his nose. "I want to ride on the bike."

The older man sighs. "Bike's in the shop. Stop being so stingy." 

Nero's posture doesn't change, looking upset. 

"Damn kid."

With a fluid motion, Dante grabs Nero under the arms and places the boy on top of his shoulders. "No bike, but you won't have to walk," he says, having no trouble carrying a ten-year-old, "so hold on tight. I won't catch you if you fall."

Nero just laughs in reply, getting what he wanted. He grips his fingers into his uncle's hair, pulling at the strands. 

Kyrie giggles, pointing at Dante. "Piggy!" she says. 

Credo lets out a snort, placing a hand on his little sister's shoulder. "Say goodbye, Kyrie," he says. 

"Bye, Nero,” she says, "bye, Dante."

"Bye, little lady," Dante says, giving her a two-finger salute while Nero waves at her. 

Credo and Kyrie leave in their car in the other direction. 

"Ready to go, buddy?" Dante asks, glancing up. 

"Mhmm!" Nero replies, bouncing just a bit. "I want pizza."

The man laughs.

 

_Lady_

Just like her name, she's a real lady, greeting Nero with a happy smile at the sight of him. 

"Hey, Nero, you ready to go home?" Lady asks, holding out her hand. 

Nero nods excitedly, taking her hand. Maybe today they'll try out that new ice cream shop a few blocks away from the school. 

"Good day at school?" she asks next, raising an amused eyebrow. "Or are you thinking about ice cream?"

"Ice cream," Nero confirms, eyes bright. 

"Me too, let's go. If we spoil your appetite, remember it's Dante's fault. Also, he's paying." With a wink, Lady pulls out a familiar looking wallet, faded out with a worn out "D" embroidered on the leather. 

Nero nods without hesitation. That's the legendary wallet of Dante Yamamoto, seen only once every blue moon but never in his pocket. How Lady always got her hands on it was beyond the boy's imagination. 

 

_V_

V always gets a lot of stares when he comes around. He's heard from the girls in his class that it's because V's pretty for a boy with his plush lips and hair that covers half his face. 

Nero thinks it's because V's kinda a weird, even if the teen is his older brother. Or that's what the boy thinks V is. V has always been around for as long as Nero could remember, and he's a lot like their father from their face to their personalities, though often, V tends to dye his white hair often. Funny thing is that Nero can't recall when was the last time he's ever seen both V and their father together in the same room. V rarely leaves his room due to his poor health, but when he does, their father is always conveniently not there. That's pretty weird. 

And people might be staring at how V dressed—a goth, he overheard—or it might be the silver cane and the gold embroidered book he always has with him. Or that there's a little blue bird (Griffon) always on top of his head like a nest. V's a figure of mystery, even to Nero. 

Today, however, Nero's pretty sure it's because V's decided to take Shadow, the teen's pet cat, with him to Redgrave Elementary today, a leash connecting the two. It's the law of course. 

Shadow is a cat. Sorta. She's tame, Nero thinks, because she's never attacked anyone, but she's too big to be a normal housecat, too predatory to be domesticated, too panther to be  _just_  a cat. But she acts like one, sitting on things too small for her and sleeping everyone even when it might inconvenient someone. 

Nero walks over to them, ignoring everyone's glances, and it's Shadow who notices him first, purring in greeting as V closes his book and gives his little brother a small smile. His pale complexion looks pretty good today, that's probably why he's picking Nero up today. 

"Afternoon, Nero," the teen says, Griffon ruffling his wings a little before settling again. 

"Hey, V," Nero replies, petting Shadow as she circles around him like he's her cubs. 

Their walk home is quiet, the rhythmic tapping of V's cane between them. Somewhere, in V's mind, Nero knows his brother's thinking about something, something to causes his shadow to stretch longer and darker as the sun sinks in the horizon, and Nero stares at that, knowing that it's simply yet another strange creature that follows V around. 

_This is my imaginary friend. Say hello to Nightmare, Nero._

 

_Trish_

Nero always tries to sneak away when the blonde is sent to pick him up because she likes to pick him up, like a baby. 

"Let me go!" the boy shouts, his face flushed with embarrassment. 

"Baby!" Nico shouts in the distance, snickering until her father Rock Goldstein chides her for teasing her friends. 

"Where did you think you were going?" Trish asks, still holding up in her arms, muscular and firm.

Her outfit is less provocative than usual (still black), everyone having a different set of attire for picking up Nero at his very normal school full of normal people, but she keeps her heels, four inches from the floor with no problem. One would question how you could do bounty hunting and private investigations with those on, but hey, both his father and Dante wore freaking caped jackets when they head out for work. 

"You don't even say hi to me, do you not want to go home?" she asks with a chuckle. "Maybe you want to go to the mall instead?" 

Nero grimaces.

Going to the mall with Trish is a bad idea, mostly because it's her trying on a lot of clothes and him getting bored. A few times, it ends up with her punching someone's face in for trying to hit in her, which makes going to the mall a bit interesting, but it's happened only enough time to count on one hand. 

"Home!" Nero demands. "I don't want to go to the mall! I'm hungry!" 

Damn this woman, she always manages to revert him back into the kid he actually is, even though Nero tries really hard to be cool and mature like his father. 

"Fine, we'll eat," Trish says, her smile growing sharp, "at the mall."

Nero cries as she continues to laugh, carrying him in her arms as they start towards home. 

 

_Vergil_

His father picks him up at least twice a week, on par with how often Dante picks Nero up, but the older twin is always on time, arriving five minutes before Nero even gets out of class. 

Vergil waits patiently and quietly without sparing anyone a glance, looking out for his son, and when Nero steps out of the school gate, the man meets him halfway, wanting to get away from others as soon as possible. As a not-people person, he prefers not being in a crowd of any kind. 

"Father," Nero says almost glum, looking at his feet as he kicks the dirt.

Vergil raises a curious eyebrow and kneels to his son's level. "Nero," he replies, "is something the matter?" 

Nero shakes his head, not looking up. 

There are times like this that Vergil wishes there's someone else because the man's been a father for ten years but his fatherly skills are still questionable, as is his people skills. Vergil knows how to handicap a man, but to cheer up his son is on a completely different level. 

Vergil is a talented man, but he struggles. 

"Tell me what's wrong," the man tries again, lifting his son's face up by the chin. It's like looking at a reflection of his youth. "Sulking is unbecoming of a warrior."

Nero pouts, biting his bottom lips. "Some kids were making fun of me for not having a mom," the boy confesses, sounding tiny. 

That's pretty trivial to make fun of someone for, but also pretty insensitive. Mothers has always been a sore point for the Sparda twins, so Vergil isn't much to happy to hear this. 

"Give me their names," Vergil says, thinking about settling this himself. 

"No way," Nero shoots back, "I already told them to shut up and said I'll punch them if they keep talking."

Everyone in his grade would take that serious since the last time Nero didn't hold back his anger, the other boy was left with a broken nose and a black eye. 

"Then why are you still upset?" Vergil asks, moving on then. This is a conflict that can't be settled with fighting it seems. 

Nero doesn't speak for a minute, and then he says, "Why don't I have a mom?" 

The man sighs. "Things happened," he answers vaguely, not wanting to get into this with Nero so young. "If it really bothers you, I can find a woman appropriate to be your mother and marry her." Maybe the solution is technical, and one more person around isn't too troublesome, he guesses. 

The boy's face blanches, wrinkling his nose. "That's weird," he replies, shaking his head. "I can't imagine you married, Father." 

_Or with a woman._ Shut up, Dante. 

"Then what's wrong?" Vergil asks. "Is a mother really necessary in your life? You have me and Dante, that's already a two-adult household, and as for women role models, there's Lady and Trish. And if we're all gone for one reason or another, V has all the information to our savings and property. You don't lack anyone to take care of you." 

"I guess you're right," Nero says, looking less upset.

"And your friends, Kyrie and Nico, lack mothers as well," Vergil continues. "They seem pretty happy with their brother and father respectively. Is not having a mother really a problem?" 

Nero thinks about it for a second, and then he shakes his head, a smile back on his face. Vergil mentally applauses himself for his success. 

Their walk home is as pleasant as always. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty cute, I might write more of this verse, lol.
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
